I'm Sorry
by t and o aka to
Summary: I'm sorry, most of all, James and Lily. Sirius was right. I should have died. I should have died that Halloween night. I regret it all. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It doesn't make a difference how many times I say it though, you both are dead. JP LP


**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Chapter: 1**

**Chapter Title: Just Peter**

**Characters: Lily/Peter**

* * *

**I know this is kind of a weird match with Peter and Lily, but PLEASE keep going. I don't think it will turn out too bad in the end.**

* * *

My name is Peter Pettigrew.

I'm sorry Remus for letting you down.

I'm sorry Sirius for being so stupid--why did I join the Death Eaters?

I thought I could become someone if I joined. So I did. But after that, there was no going back

I'm sorry, most of all, James and Lily. Sirius was right. I should have died. I should have died that Halloween night. I regret it all. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It doesn't make a difference how many times I say it though, you both are dead--It's my fault.

----

"Lily, come on, just once! Go to Hogsmead with me this weekend. PLEEEASE!" James begged.

"AHH! Potter, stop it! I'll never get this Potions essay done if you keep annoying me!" Lily glared at him.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter were sitting on the couch, next to the table where Lily and James were. "C'mon, Lil! Just say yes to James." Remus started to beg. "He's giving me a head ache!"

"Fine, I'll come. But just as friends...and Remus, Peter, and Sirius has to come too. Can I bring a friend?" Lily asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" James jumped up with excitement. "She said YESSS!" He yelled. People working on homework looked up, curious to see what had happened.

"Are you sure about this, Lily?" her friend Melissa said.

"Yeah, positive. So, I can bring _anyone, _Potter?" Lily asked raising an eye brow.

"Of course!" He was jumping on the couch.

"Then it's settled. At 9:30AM on Saturday the 14th of February, Potter, his friends, and me and my friends will go to Hogsmead." Lily smirked to Melissa. While nobody was paying attention, Peter quickly glanced over to Lily, who was talking with her friends.

"Hey, guys?" Peter said. They turned to face him. "I'm going to go back to my room.

"What for?" Sirius raised an eye brow.

Peter thought for a moment and said, "To do my homework."

James and Sirius gasped. "Don't swear in front of poor Padfoot!" James shook his head, putting on his best 'I'm disappointed with you' look. "And since when did you...ya know (homework)? If you have done ya know before, then why didn't you turn the ya know in?" James asked.

Peter stood confused for a second and blushed slightly. "I..." He muttered something that nobody understood and went up to the dorm, but stopped at the point of the stairs where nobody in the common room could see him.

"Why do you always have to pick on him?" Lily glared at James.

"What are you talking about? I-" James started.

"He's your friend! Why don't you start treating him like one?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

----

I'm sorry James for being such a screw up.

If I was more like Remus or Sirius, you wouldn't tease me so much.

---- Friday, February 13, 1977----

Secretly, Peter liked art. Wither it was painting or sketching in pencil, he loved to all. He had a notebook, full of sketches. Only a few of his drawings had color in it. In the beginning, he only drew pictures of a tree next to the Black Lake. It was one of his favorite places in Hogwarts. Some of the other sketches were of the castle. One of the last sketches he did was of a girl his age. She had red wavy hair and bright green eyes. It was one of the only drawings in color. It took him four days to make the drawing and another two days to color it.

"What are you doing, Wormtail?" Sirius snatched the sketch book from Peter.

"SIRIUS GIVE IT BACK!" Peter attempted to jump up to grab it. Sirius held it over his head and Peter fell flat on to the ground.

"Hey, Prongs! Catch!" Sirius threw the sketch book over to James but before he could reach, someone snatched it.

"Who's is this?" Lily asked and began flipping through the book. "I have to say, these are pretty good!"

Peter grabbed his book of drawings back. "And, they are also personal." He muttered.

"I didn't know you could draw, Pete." James said.

"You also didn't know that I can read too." Peter hid the book away from Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus.

"Oh no! We'll be late for Potions!" Lily collected her books and sprinted into the castle and towards the potions classroom. The marauders trailed after her. Remus came after her. He was also worried about being late. Then, Sirius came in, straightening his tie and cloak. James was right behind Sirius the whole time. Peter came last. His cloak was held up by only one shoulder, while the other side of the cloak, drooped down around his elbow. His tie was undone and he was out of breath.

----

I'm sorry I was always falling behind when we did pranks or was late for class.

I was always last.

----

Lily, Remus, Sirius, and James got to Potions class just on time. Peter on the other hand, did not. It was his third tardy this week in Potions. Peter earned himself a week of detention. Sirius and James sat next to each other. Remus found a seat next to Frank Longbottem. He found a seat near the back of the classroom. Peter sat alone. The professor gave everyone partners. Basically, everyone partnered up with the person sitting next to them. Peter ended up partnered with Severus Snape. Snape didn't want Peter screwing up the potion they were making so he made it, while Peter sat and did nothing. Again, Peter got in trouble. He tried to explain to the Potions professor that Snape didn't let him do any of the work. She didn't listen and gave him another three days detention added on to the week he already had. Peter turned scarlet. He grabbed his books and ran out of the class- room.

"Pete! What are you-" Remus called to Peter but he didn't stick around to listen.

There had to be a purpose. There just _had _to be a reason why the sorting hat put Peter in Gryffindor. Weren't the people in the Gryffindor house supposed to be for students that are brave? And some what smart? He was neither. He was Peter. Just Peter.

----

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK. THANKS!**


End file.
